


Unwelcome Consequences

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Language, Mild OoC, Spandexverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim knew how his Master felt about him. He was a valued part of his Master's army and his trusted weapon. Their bond was unquestionable and nothing would tear them apart. </p>
<p>Until one day, that bond is questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request fic for angelcakes1992, who requested a story about Demise ignoring Ghirahim as a punishment. So, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

“Have you become so incompetent that you are unable to defeat one measly army of rebels?!” Demise shouted at Ghirahim in anger. 

Ghirahim flinched at the harsh tone of his master, bowing his head. “But Master-”

“I am not in the mood to hear your excuses Ghirahim! In fact, that’s all I’ve been hearing from you as of late!” Demise roared, slamming his fist against the arm of his throne. 

Another flinch went through the demon again. He had never seen his master this mad before. Not even when battling the hero or the Goddess. This was a new level of anger that scared Ghirahim right to the bone. And all because he was unable to fully defeat some rebels. There had to be another reason other than that. The Demon Lord tipped his head up slightly to get a glance at his master. 

Demise was seething. His blood-red eyes were flashing dangerously and his hair seemed to be an inferno that signified his fury. The tendrils of flame were no longer calm. Instead, they were whipping around, snapping against anything it touched. Ghirahim could even make out parts of the throne that were burnt to a crisp. Demise’s mouth was turned up, baring this teeth to the worried Demon Lord.

Ghirahim took a hesitant step towards his master. “Master, if I can just explain-”

_“I do not want explanations, Ghirahim!_ Just leave my sight right now. I need some time to clear my thoughts,” Demise snapped. 

The Demon Lord fell silent, bowing his head completely. He could feel his eyes starting to water. But he couldn’t let his weakness show in front of his master. Nodding his head in understanding, the Demon Lord snapped his fingers and vanished from his master’s throne room. He appeared in his own room, collapsing to the ground once his mind fully caught up with his body. 

Within seconds, Ghirahim was reduced to tears. The Demon Lord was on his knees on the floor, fully crying out his fears. Had he finally crossed the line and severed the bond with his master? He had never seen Demise so angry at him before. Sure, his master was often annoyed with him, but Demise normally got over it in a day or two. But it didn’t look as though that would be happening this time around. Now, Ghirahim was honestly worried about the outcome.

*******

Ghirahim groaned as a beam of sunlight hit him right in the face. Cracking his eyes open, the Demon Lord yawned loudly. He felt as though he hadn’t gotten any sleep. Looking around, Ghirahim realized why he felt so tired. He had accidentally fell asleep on the floor. Groaning, the demon slowly sat up on the floor. His muscles were screaming at him, especially the muscles in his back and neck. 

Standing up, Ghirahim rubbed his neck to rid of some of the pain. He slowly slipped into his routine, washing every part of his body and fixing up his hair. For some reason, Ghirahim just didn’t have the energy to fix himself up. The Demon Lord racked his head, trying to figure out the reason for his lethargic attitude. While he did so, Ghirahim glanced into the mirror and froze. His eyes were red and puffy.

Ghirahim’s eyes grew wide as the memories from the night before came back to him. Demise had blown up at him for some reason and he had completely broken down. Thankfully, that breakdown happened in his room. The Demon Lord bit his lip and he looked around the room nervously. While he wasn’t as distraught as last night, he was still worried. 

Perhaps he should go and see if Demise was still angry at him. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. A good night’s sleep probably cooled down his master’s anger. A small smile came to Ghirahim’s face at the thought of his master welcoming him with open arms. Demise would let him off with a warning, or perhaps he would punish him. But the important thing was that he would welcome the Demon Lord back into his presence. Ghirahim giggled before he jumped up in excitement. Slipping on his jumpsuit, the Demon Lord snapped his fingers and disappeared from his room. 

Ghirahim appeared in front of his master’s throne room, but was quickly surprised to see that he wasn’t the only one. “Skychild? Why are you here right now?” 

Link jumped before turning around to face Ghirahim. “Oh, Ghirahim! I-I’m here to make sure nobody goes into Master’s throne room,” Link stammered out. 

The Demon Lord’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“Well, he looked pretty angry when I visited him earlier. He almost attacked me out of blind anger. So, I thought that perhaps Master just needed some time alone for a while,” Link explained in slight worry. 

Ghirahim scoffed at the hero’s explanation and pushed Link aside. “Well, if Master is truly mad, then I should be able to help calm him down.”

Link opened his mouth to try and say differently, but Ghirahim was already inside of the throne room by the time that he could find the words to say it. Link sighed and slumped. He hoped that Ghirahim knew what he was getting into. Demise didn’t look quite happy when he had been in there. 

Ghirahim stepped into the throne room with confidence. He looked around the throne room and noticed Demise sitting on his throne, his head in his hands. Smiling, the Demon Lord started walking towards his master. However, a loud growl stopped him right in his place. A shiver went down his spine before coldness flowed through his veins. 

“Master?” Ghirahim asked softly. 

Demise picked his head up and a flash of anger appeared on his face. “I thought I told you to stay out of my sight,” Demise growled out. 

Ghirahim’s eyes grew wide in horror. “Master…,” the Demon Lord trailed off. 

Demise held up his hand and slumped into his throne. “I told you last night Ghirahim. I’m not in the mood to deal with your excuses. Just leave my sight and find something to keep you occupied for the next few days,” Demise said, waving Ghirahim off. 

The Demon Lord stood frozen in front of Demise. His master couldn’t have possibly said what he thought he said. No, it must have been some mistake. Perhaps he heard wrong. Yes, that was it. He obviously heard wrong. His master would wave him off like he was a lowly Bokoblin. 

Taking a step forward, Ghirahim held out his hand towards his master. But he quickly came to a stop when his master’s sword was thrown right towards him. Lucky for Ghirahim, he had great instincts and was able to duck down right in time. The Demon Lord’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he turned around to gaze at the sword. Did his master really…?

Turning back towards Demise, Ghirahim gave his master a heartbroken gaze. However, Demise didn’t seem to care. Instead, he just gazed at Ghirahim with a expressionless look. Realizing that his master was serious, Ghirahim slowly came to his feet and walked towards the door. He glanced one last time to his master, who was no longer paying him any attention. 

A pain twisting sensation consumed Ghirahim’s heart. He placed a hand to his chest, trying to rid of the sensation in some way. But for reason, it seemed to get worse. The atmosphere in throne room didn’t exactly help with his pain either. 

Ghirahim stepped out of the room and noticed that Link was still standing around. Growling in anger, the Demon Lord decided to take out his anger on the child. “What do you want? Don’t you have a Goddess reincarnation to cry over?!” the demon snapped. 

Hurt flashed across Link’s face for a split second and Ghirahim felt a moment of gratification. However, that gratification soon left him when Link gave him a sad smile. The demon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. No, the child wasn’t supposed to be looking at him in pity. He was supposed to be angry and upset instead. They were supposed to be yelling insults at each other and then fighting. 

“Ghirahim, are you alright?” Link asked sadly. 

A growl left Ghirahim’s mouth. He really didn’t like the pitying tone that the child was giving him. He didn’t need the child’s pity at all. He wasn’t some pathetic demon. He was a Demon Lord and was to be treated as such. Gritting his teeth, Ghirahim grabbed Link’s collar and pulled him up to his face. 

“What makes you think that I want your pity, Skychild? Do you think that somebody in your position should be handing out pity on a silver platter?” Ghirahim growled. 

Link didn’t appeared to be afraid of Ghirahim’s rant at all. Instead, he just sighed before placing his hands on the demon’s shoulders. Ghirahim’s eyes widened in mild surprise. 

“Ghirahim, it’ll be fine. Master will be back to normal and he’ll call you to his side like he always does,” Link said softly. 

Ghirahim bit his lip and bowed his head. “Don’t talk like you know everything, child,” the Demon Lord muttered. 

Link’s hands moved up to Ghirahim’s hair, brushing through the strands gently. “I know you well enough to know that you’re beating yourself up right now because Master doesn’t want to see you right now.”

Instead of blowing up like Link was expecting, Ghirahim slumped in defeat. “What else am I supposed to do? I can’t live without serving my master,” Ghirahim said. 

“Well, just like I said before, Master won’t get rid of you. If he really didn’t want you, he would have severed the bond already. Plus, you’re his sword. Without you, he would be much weaker,” Link explained 

Ghirahim looked up at Link with slight hope. “Really?”

Link smiled and nodded his head. “Yes. I don’t think that Master could live without you either. You two were meant for each other.”

*******

Ghirahim tried to keep what Link said in mind. However, there was only so long that the demon could go on without his master’s recognition. It had probably been about three days since Ghirahim had last seen Demise and those were the hardest three days of his life. Link had visited the Demon Lord the past few days to comfort him, which was appreciated. But even that comfort didn’t help him in the long run. 

The Demon Lord was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He felt so empty, not being able to serve his master like he normally would. He just didn’t have the energy to do anything anymore. He could barely pull himself out of bed to fix himself up for the day. He didn’t even have the motivation to tease and mock Link anymore. It just seemed redundant. 

A knock on the door caused him to slowly look in the general direction. There was a moment when he contemplated getting up, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. But it seemed as though his visitor didn’t appreciate being ignored, since they knocked even harder on the door. Groaning in annoyance, Ghirahim moved out of his bed and stomped towards the door.

Practically ripping the door off of it’s hinges, Ghirahim snarled at his visitor. _“What?!”_ Ghirahim roared. 

Link looked up at Ghirahim with an unimpressed look. “I came to tell you something that I thought you would like to hear, but I guess you don’t care,” Link said. 

Rolling his eyes, the Demon Lord leaned against the door entrance, his arms crossed. “Well, out with it. What do you want?”

“Demise wants to see you in his room,” Link said. 

Ghirahim froze before looking down at Link. He felt a sense of worry, but made sure not to let it show. “Do you know why?”

Link just shook his head. “All that Master told me was that he wanted to see you as soon as possible in his room.”

The Demon Lord slowly nodded his head in understanding before he moved off of his spot on the wall. He walked past Link and started his trek towards Demise’s room. The walk wasn’t actually very far, only a few yards away. But it felt as though the trip was much longer. 

But it wasn’t long enough for him to fully gather his thoughts. He soon found himself in front of Demise’s door. Sucking in several deep breaths, Ghirahim tried to calm his raging heart. After about five minutes, the Demon Lord found that he was just as nervous as before. Sighing, Ghirahim placed his hand on the knob and turned it slowly. 

Ghirahim stepped inside of the room and stopped dead when he saw Demise looking right at him from his spot on his bed. “Finally done standing outside my room?” Demise asked. 

Flushing in embarrassment, Ghirahim squirmed in his place. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. Demise didn’t exactly look angry, but he didn’t look particularly happy either. Demise seemed to sense Ghirahim’s nervousness though, so he held out his hand. The Demon Lord followed his silent command and walked towards his master. 

Placing his smaller hand in his master’s, Ghirahim let himself be led onto the bed. He crawled in between Demise’s legs and laid down flat on his stomach. His head rested on his master’s lap while his hands were placed on Demise’s thighs. A sigh unconsciously left his mouth and he found himself closing his eyes in contentment. 

Ghirahim flinched when he felt his master’s hand on his head, but he quickly settled back down. Glancing up at his master, the Demon Lord noticed that Demise’s eyes were watching his every move. Any other time, Ghirahim may have felt uneasy with all of the attention that he was suddenly getting. But, given the fact that his master had ignored him for the past few days, any attention thrown his way was a welcome gift. 

The two demons were silent for the next few minutes. In those minutes, Ghirahim finally let his mind wander back to the moment that started the entire separation. And for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why his master was so mad at him in the first place. It wasn’t a normal reaction. 

Ghirahim decided to swallow his pride and just ask his master. “Master, why were you so mad at me before?” Ghirahim asked hesitantly, lifting his head up from Demise’s lap.

Demise narrowed his eyes slightly before leaning against his headboard. “I don’t like it when you put yourself in danger without thinking of the consequences. And that’s all you’ve been doing for the past few weeks.”

Ghirahim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before his eyes widened in understanding. He had been fighting against another rebel group that was trying to rid Demise of his power. Ghirahim had intercepted them though and destroyed most of the forces. However, two in particular were sneaky enough to use holy magic against him and was about to torture him when one of his Bokoblins killed the two rebels. That same instance had happened a couple of times in fact. 

He had thought that Demise wouldn’t find out about that. But it looked as though he was wrong about that. A fluttering sensation exploded in his chest and the Demon Lord felt his face become hot. He actually felt…pleased that his master was so worried about him. Normally, Demise wouldn’t show his emotions at all, unless it was anger or annoyance. So, to have his master actually reveal his worry and possessive nature towards him was endearing. 

Ghirahim nodded his head in understanding and placed his head back down in his master’s lap. He was pretty sure that they would not be in this position when the sun rose, so he decided to savor the moment while he had it. Letting out a content sigh, Ghirahim relaxed in his master’s bed.


End file.
